


Sunshine Riptide

by GracefulVengeance



Series: love, selfish love [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: 'Well, this is my confession:Yes, yesThis is me confessin':God bless the sad and selfishStay helpless"





	Sunshine Riptide

Dean’s eyes flutter open, the weight of Seth’s arm preventing him from rolling out of bed as he normally would. Instead, he does his best to slip out from underneath without waking him. He looks down at Seth’s calm, sleeping face and feels an anxious knot form in his chest. He slips on a pair of running shorts and takes one last glance at Seth before walking out. He needs to go for a run, like, right now.

 

* * *

 

The room is dark. The only visible light is the very warm spotlight cast on Seth. He doesn’t know where he is. He tries to move away from the spotlight, but when he moves his foot from outside the light the shadows curl around his leg. He’s alone, there’s nothing beyond the pitch blackness. He doesn’t want to know what happens if he completely leaves the light. That’s when the panic sets in. He tries to breathe, slow and deep, that’s when he sees something fading into his view. Like a breath of fresh, morning air, Dean appears in front of him. But he doesn’t look tangible, his edges are faded, his body almost see through. Still, Seth tries to reach out, his hand almost succumbing to the same fate his foot avoided moments ago.

 

Dean’s eyes lock with Seth’s, but Dean hesitates as he reaches his hand out, before touching the light he fades away as quickly as he came.

 

* * *

 

Seth awakes with a start, immediately worried that he woke up Dean. He turns his head and finds the right side of the bed empty. His heart sinks right down to his stomach. He looks around the room and as the morning grogginess clears up he hears the shower going in the master bathroom. He sighs in relief, not wanting to entertain the ideas his brain would’ve come up with. Just then Dean steps out of the still steaming bathroom, already clothed much to Seth’s quiet dismay.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Grab a shower if you want, can’t guarantee the water won’t go cold on ya though,” Dean gives him a small smile as he towel dries his hair.

 

Seth nods, which is enough of an answer for Dean, and with that he goes downstairs. Seth looks down at his hands, which he realizes he’s been wringing since Dean stepped out. He sighs and shuffles to the bathroom, hoping he can wash away the self consciousness that’s been plaguing him since Dean let him through that door. Just as Seth steps into the shower, contemplating the situation he’s in, the water goes cold.

 

* * *

 

Seth walks downstairs, the smell of coffee permeating his senses, he can hear something sizzling in a pan as he walks into the kitchen. Dean has two mugs set out on the counter, a pot of hot coffee sitting next to them. Some slightly burned bacon sits on a paper towel draped over a plate, while a piece of bread with a circular hole in the middle sits in a hot pan full of butter. Dean cracks an egg on the side of the pan, almost too forcefully, and just barely manages to get it into the hole. A little bit of stray egg white falls on top of the bread, Dean shrugs and flips the “egg in a basket” over.

 

“Before you say anything, you know I can’t cook,” Dean says as he tosses the egg in a basket onto a plate.

 

Seth can’t help but smile as he pours his cup of coffee. He walks to the fridge, his hand on the door handle, and stops. This isn’t his home anymore, it hasn’t been for a long time. He winces and walks back to lean against the counter to wait for Dean. Dean finishes cooking, setting two eggs in a basket on each plate and putting half the pile of bacon on the sides. He walks to the fridge and pulls out a stick of butter, placing it next to Seth’s cup.

 

Seth looks up at Dean in surprise, feeling his chest tightening. He does his best to push that feeling aside and gives Dean a nod as a ‘thank you’. He takes a knife and cuts out a pat of the butter, dropping it into his cup.

 

“I’ll never get how you take your coffee, dude,” Dean teases as he pours an unnecessary amount of sugar into his own.  

 

“Like you’re any better,” Seth replies without thinking.

 

Dean just huffs as he stirs his coffee, grabbing his plate and going into the living room. Seth follows sheepishly behind him. Dean flips on the TV and they eat without saying a word. Seth finishes his food way too fast and ends up eyeing Dean from his periphery while pretending to watch whatever is on TV. Dean eats at a leisurely pace, his focus dividing between the TV and his food. He finishes off his food and stands up to take his dishes back to the kitchen, Seth follows suit.

 

Dean grabs all the dishes and lazily rinses them off before placing them in the dishwasher. All Seth can do is stand there awkwardly, every nerve ending in his body screaming to do _something_. His body aches for touch. He wants to kiss away every horrible thing he’s ever said and done to Dean. He wants to show him, truly, how sorry he is. He takes a deep breath and walks in front of Dean as he turns around, placing both his hands on the counter on either side of him, keeping Dean from walking away.

 

Seth’s face is just inches from Dean’s, and he can see that Dean looks expectant, but ultimately unsurprised. Seth’s heart is pounding, his chest heaving as he faces the man who’s been on his mind since the moment he betrayed him.

 

“I’m going crazy here, Dean,” Seth breathes, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

 

Dean shifts his position, lifting one of his feet to rest against the counter. He purses his lips, quirking his eyebrow in a typical Dean Ambrose expression. “Is that so.”

 

It’s a statement, not a question, as if Dean was expecting an impulsive move like this. Who was Seth kidding, this was _Dean_ for god’s sake. Of course this wouldn’t come as a shock to him of all people. Seth is about to give up and run away with his tail between his legs when Dean once again, manages to turn the tables with a single sentence.

 

“Well you went through all this trouble didn’t you? Might as well have something to show for it.”

 

Seth’s eyes widen, but he can’t waste anymore time. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s in a needy, but chaste kiss. He pulls away, his heart still going a mile a minute, his eyes fixed on the blue in Dean’s. Dean’s expression is unreadable, and Seth starts to panic.

 

“You done? Got it all out of your system?” Dean asks.

 

Seth feels the shame and devastation setting in, but nods quietly. He wants to run away and lick his wounds, but he’s frozen, at the mercy of the man in front of him.

 

“Good. My turn now,” Dean growls.

 

He grabs Seth’s arms and pins him roughly against the refrigerator, magnets clattering to the floor. Dean claims Seth’s lips in a hungry kiss, their bodies pressing flush against each other. A struggled moan escapes Seth’s lips. Dean is relentless, his grip on Seth’s wrists making it impossible for him to move. Dean’s mouth moves to Seth’s neck, sinking his teeth in and relishing in Seth’s whimpers. He feels Seth struggling, his hardness prominent from underneath his pants. Dean grins into Seth’s neck and lets go, surveying the mess laid out before him. Seth’s face is flushed, his lips parted and red, his hard cock outlined by the fabric of his pants.

 

Satisfied, Dean leans in to whisper into Seth’s ear. “That’s all you’re getting for now.”

 

Seth’s mouth falls open in shock, but he's unable to protest. He nods and tries to piece himself back together.

 

“Wow,” is the only word he can manage.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you like this series and want it to be continued! Input and ideas are always welcome! This series was inspired by FOB songs obviously, so I would like to continue with that trend if possible.


End file.
